Akatsuki's Untouchable Angel
by Cherry Blossom Girl13
Summary: Sakura is part of a gang called Akatsuki.Her brother is the leader and the other members are her family.In this city there are 3 gangs that are after power.She has to go to school again and hates it.But what is she meets an Uchiha thats Akatuki material?
1. Get to know me Sakura Haruno

Akastuki's Untouchable Blossom

**A/N: This a little something that came to me when i was reading this one fanfic. Disclaimer!! Please enjoy!!**

Here I am running down the street with the westside gang lord's subordinates after me. I was wearing tight black shorts and a red tank top with my black and red knuckle gloves on. Those were our gang colors. They symbolize who we are. My waist length pink hair was in a loose ponytail. It trailed behind me.

I broke left into an alleyway. I could hear them catching up behind me. I picked up speed. I needed to go a little bit farther. Up ahead Kisame and Hidan were waiting for me and plus it was in our territory. I'm part of a gang called Akastuki. My older brother is the leader so that's how I got in at the age of 12. Now I'm 15.

Konan my soon to be sister-in-law taught me how to fight and all that jazz. My parents died when I was 10 from the westside gang lord. I hate him for killing them. My brother had moved out 3 years before and started this gang with all his friends. When he heard that mom and dad died he came back to take care of me.

It's weird to say this but our gang is like family. When I joined they welcomed my like I was part of the family. I never think of my parents anymore. I'm tall and very skinny but not like anorexic but close but the thing is I eat like starved dog. How un-lady like I know but hay! When you and your soon to be sister-in-law are the only girls in a gang for all guys it rubs off on you.

I really like Konan. She's nice, motherly and sweet when she wants to be or she could be a hard core bitch if she wants. Don't get me wrong Konan is far from a bitch but that's what Deidara calls her.

I could see the end of the alley. I looked back to see them slowing to slower pace. One because they were about to enter enemy territory and two because Kisame and Hidan heard me running and were standing a little ways down. Kisame and Hidan are two of the most gruesome fighters.

I slowed as well but still half ran half jogged to them. Kisame has light blue skin and spiky blue hair. He looks like a shark if you catch my drift. He carries around a giant sword on his back that he calls Shark skin. He barely uses it but when he does you should run for the hills.

Hidan has white hair that is pushed back nicely with light purple eyes. Hidan is mostly aggressive around people he doesn't know or doesn't like. Or if you piss him of you need to leave and quickly. He carries a scythe with three blades. Like Kisame he doesn't use it much. He believes in some god that I would rather not get into right now.

I panted and held my sides. The westside gang lords subordinates ran away before they could get their ass' whooped! "You okay?" Kisame asked when we were sure they were gone. I nodded still breathing heavily. "Did you finish the mission?" Hidan asked. I nodded again.

My mission was to gather info for my brother about Orochimaru's - the westside gang leader- movements. I smiled to myself. They both nodded and we started to head back home. When I say home I mean our base. Our base is an old abandon apartment building. When I had finally caught my breath I walked faster to our 'home.'

I really wanted to lie down and fall asleep. I walked in and went straight for the couch. Deidara and Konan were sitting there. They greeted me with a smile. I smiled back and laid on the couch my legs were on Deidara's lap and my head rested in Konan's lap. I always did this. I would come back 'home' after a rough day and lay on the couch. It didn't bother them if I laid on them.

Like I had mentioned before I was tall and skinny. So I didn't weigh much. "How are you feeling?" Deidara questioned. I gave him a thumbs up. He chuckled. "You know that boss-man is going to be pissed off if he thought that you got hurt doing a simple mission." Deidara informed.

Deidara called my brother boss-man just because Deidara's a little weird like that. Deidara has blond hair pulled into a ponytail on top of his head with some hair in his sky blue eyes. Konan has dark blue hair pulled into a bun and black eyes.

The guys wear baggy black pants or shorts with red slaveless or t-shirts. Konan and myself can wear anything we want. Well with the exception of purple and brown. Those are Orochimaru's colors. I hate those colors together anyway so I never broke the clothing rule.

Konan was wearing black loose shorts that went to her knees and her own made Akastuki shirt. The shirt in the front was black with red clouds and the back was red with black clouds. Her's was a sleeveless. Deidara was wearing the black shorts with his shirt that Konan made of him. Same with Kisame. Hidan was wearing the baggy pants and the red T. Konan made a shirt for everyone.

I wear black and red all the time. And I will be wearing it at school tomorrow. I have to do school again. My brother said he would get into huge trouble if I didn't attend school. I don't know why he even bothers. I'm smarter then an average 15 year old girl but I'm a wuss I'll do anything my brother asks me to do. I can give him that much. I closed my eyes and dreamed of what my first day back to school in 5 years would be like...

**A/N: How was it? I hope you liked it! Please rate and review! I can't update ifi don't have people reviewing!! Thank's for reading so far!!**


	2. My usual morning

Akastuki's Untouchable Blossom

**A/N: Hey there! I'm happy this was a quick update!! I hope it's not that sloppy... Please Enjoy!**

I heard my door open and I know who it was immediately. He sat on the edge of my bed and laid his hand gently on my shoulder and shook it softly. I opened my eyes to see my big brother. My brothers name is Pein. Well it used to be Nagato but he hasn't been called that in years.

We look a little alike. He is tall like me. He will always taller than by like two heads, he is also fit and skinny like me. I have bright pink hair while he has healthy orange hair. I have bright green eyes while he has black. I have my ears double pierced while my brother has them all over him. He has a slight tan to him while I'm as pale as a ghost. See I told you we were a little like each other.

Ok so we don't look a whole lot alike but our attitude is alike in many ways. When we get pissed no one is safe and we have unbreakable poker faces. We barley fight but when we do we really kick some ass! We can make plains quickly in our heads and they can nearly be foolproof. It's cheesy to say this is but we love each other more then anything.

One of the differences is my brother is more protective then the presidents bodyguards. Most of the time we both are real calm and collective.

I leaned up and rubbed my eyes. My brother chuckled so I'm assuming that my hair is a like a tornado disaster. I glared playfully at him. "Time for school." he said softly as he patted my messy hair. I nodded. "Do I have time to shower?" I asked. He nodded as he got up and walked to the door and disappeared closing the door behind him.

I sighed and got up. My room is a little plain. All I had was three doors. One that exited out into the hallway, one that went to my closet, and the last one was to my own bathroom. I had my bed, a night stand, a book shelf, and a dresser. On my walls there was only one picture and that was of the whole gang. We were all wearing the shirts Konan made for us.

On my night stand is two pictures; one is of my brother, Konan and myself wearing our colors but we were dressed up because we were at the fair a year ago. Konan and my brother were behind me; Pein had his arm around Konan's shoulders and the other one on my head. A small smile on his face while me and Konan we smiling light maniacs. The other was me with Konan. We were both smiling while we hugged. We were happy cause that was the day my brother purposed to Konan.

I smiled at the pictures. Then got up and walked into my bathroom. I was wearing night boxers with a plain black shirt. I turned on the warm water and stripped my cloths and stepped in. I used strawberry shampoo, conditioner, and body wash. I shaved my legs quickly and turned the water off.

I grabbed a towel and dried my hair to the best of my ability before wrapping up in it and went into my room to pick out some cloths. I decided upon a black sleeveless with a red tank top on top. The red tank top had bull's-eye on the back. I had my black and red knuckle gloves in my black baggy shorts pocket.

I brushed through my damp pink hair. I parted it down the middle. I put on some wrist bracelets. On my left wrist was a black and on my right was a red. I also grabbed a black hair bow and put it on my wrist in case I needed it. Hey I told you I'm real serious when it comes to our colors. I put on white socks and my black sneakers. I love those sneakers! One because Pein gave them to me and two because they are very comfy.

I looked over myself in the mirror. I didn't like to wear make-up and nether did Konan so we never did. I smiled at how awesome I looked. I know I'm full of myself right now but hey who cares? Not me! With one more look over I left the bathroom and my room to the hall.

I walked to the end of the hall passing all of our bedrooms. I walked into the kitchen/livingroom. Everyone was there but Zestu and Tobi. They all looked up as I entered. A evil smile graced Hidan's face. "You plain on showing where you stand?" he asked looking at all of my black and red. "Hell yeah!" I yelled. Deidara cheered. I smiled. Kisame shoot up and gave me a high five.

"They can just kiss my ass because Akastuki rule!" I yelled again. "Damn right!" Konan yelled as well. Pein smirked. I smile brightly. I turned to my favorite red head. "Hey Sasori! When did you get home?" I asked grabbing my brothers apple he was about to take a bit of. He glared lightly at my back. I just ignored him and looked at Sasori. I took a bite.

Sasori as you most likely know by now he has red messy hair and black eyes. He has a child's face. He shows little emotion but his pet peeve is to wait. I don't know why but it makes him mad. Mostly he is very calm. He can think really quickly just like me and my brother. It never surprised me that Deidara looks up to him. Sasori really is a good role model if you ask me.

"I came back late last night sorry I didn't get to see you before you crashed." Sasori apologized. "Hey don't worry about it." I said. He nodded. I took another bite of my apple. I looked at Kakuzu and smirked him and Deidara were arguing about nothing really.

Kakuzu is one to be scared of. Most of his face is covered by a mask. And his hair is covered by a cloth. Only his black eyes show. He has stitches that cover his body. I thought it rude to ask where he got them. He has a killer attitude. He, like Hidan, gets angry quickly. Not once had any of them gotten mad at me.

I shook my head and picked up my backpack that was a plain black color. Konan had stitched in some red clouds. I loved it. I turned to her. "Thank you." I know she knew what I was referring to. She smiled and nodded. "Your welcome."

"Bye guys!" I yelled as I exited the house. But before I through the apple back to my brother. He smiled sarcasticly. "Bye." they all yelled back. I walked down the side walk with my heavy backpack on both shoulders. The school came into view. It was huge. I sighed people were starting to show up. I walked on to the school grounds heading to the front office where all hell will soon break loose...

**A/N: Hey! Did you like it? Sorry I explained a lot of things but the more you get now the less you get later, sorry. Also! This is something you should know! When Sakura's parents died she dropped out of school and so now_ 5 _years later she is going again! I hope you get it now! if you have anymore questions please ask. Rate and review please!**


	3. Meet the last gang lord

Akastuki's Untouchable Blossom

**A/N: Hey everyone! thank you for waiting and here you go! I would like to thank Dei-Dreamer for the idea! Thank you! So please enjoy and sorry it's a little short but still!**

I walked into the front office and raised an eyebrow. I would love to go back outside but I need to talk to the lady at the front office but the only problem is that the lady ain't here!! I rolled my eyes. Just then a lady with short black hair and black eyes appeared with a smile on her face.

"Hello! I'm Shizune! You are... Sakura Haruno?" she asked me. I knew that if I spoke there would be some heavy sarcasm so I just nodded. She smiled and typed something in on the computer in front of her and grabbed a piece of paper with my name on it.

She handed it to me. I took it and left the office quickly before I said anything I may regret. I walked outside and sat on the steps. Some people that were walking by looked at me but I speared them no heed.

I smirked to myself. Then I saw just the thing that would usually make my blood boil. I flipped open my phone and dialed 'home'.

One ring...

Two ring...

Three ring...

"Yo guys shut up! Hello?" came Kakuzu's voice. I could hear everyone else. When the phone rings it's always on speaker which was a good thing right now.

"Hey!" I said. "Hey!" I heard everyone say. "I've got a problem." I said and like a gun shot my brothers voice came in a rush. "What happened?" I rolled my eyes.

"I'm looking around and I see same of Orochimaru's gang and some of Naruto's gang here, with me. Naruto's gang isn't a problem because of our alliance but Orochimaru's gang is the problem." I said into the phone still looking around for anything else.

Naruto is the gang lord for the Demon containers. It's a really new gang but they came to power quickly. There are 14 people in Demon containers. I like their name but will always prefer Akastuki and you want to know why? It's because we are awesome and the most powerful gang right now!

I laughed to myself. "Um...?" came Deidara's voice. I blushed. "Oops! Uh sorry anyway what do I do?" I asked sheepishly. I heard a few sighs but I kept silent. "Is Naruto there?" Pein asked. "I'm not-" I stopped myself before I finished.

Pein thinks that you should always have an answer. "Not that I'm aware of." I said cautiously. "Hmm..." Pein thought to himself. I nearly sighed with relief.

Then I spotted the blond haired gang lord. For a gang lord Naruto is really laid back and acts a little dumb but he's got the street smarts. He has spiky blond hair with sky blue eyes. Their colors are orange and blue. He is really hyper. Oh and the best part he had a crush on me! Just kidding his little crush isn't the highlight of my day.

"Sorry bro I just spotted him over by the water fountain. Should I call him over?" I asked still looking at the blond. "Yes." My brother answer simply. I nodded to myself. "Hey Naruto! Come over here, please!" I called. He turned to look at me. When he saw me his face brightened. I stopped myself from rolling my eyes. I heard some giggling on the phone.

They were giggling because even though Naruto is so annoying I never say anything or do anything to him. Also they know about his crush and think it's funny. They always crack jokes about Naruto's brain. They say "I wonder what kind of meds he's on?" or "Oh! He really must be blind to like you as more then a friend, squirt."

My big brother sometimes calls be 'Squirt' it's my little nickname. It's weird to say this but I like it when my brother calls me that, I don't know.

I growl at the phone. They laugh harder. "Shut up!" I hissed. Thy don't mind, they never do. Although they did stop laughing just in time because Naruto walked up. Next to him was his second in command, Gaara. My brother's second in command is Konan, and Orochimaru's second in command is a slizy bastard named Kabuto.

Gaara is a red head like Sasori. Not as calm but mostly calm. To tell the truth Gaara is a little creepy to be around. He has an older sister named Temari and an older brother named Kankuro. Kabuto is a white haired bastard who is smart, noisy and a real pain in my ass. He's real close with Orochimaru. I hate the guy and you'll find out more later.

"Hey Sakura!" Naruto greeted loudly. I smiled convincingly. "What up Naruto?" I asked. He shrugged. "Right. Well I have the rest of my gang on phone. Have you noticed the westside lord's subordinates?" I asked. His face turned grim and he nodded. I pressed my lips hard together. Gaara twiched next to Naruto.

"That's not even the worst of it. I have a man on the inside that has informed me that Orochimaru has his evil ugly eye on some poor soul." Naruto informed me. I nodded. "Do you have any idea who it is?" Konan asked. Naruto nodded slowly. "Yeah..." he said resentfully.

"Who is it?" Kakuzu asked. Naruto sighed and looked me in the eye. "He's after an Uchiha named Itachi."

**A/N: So... did you like it? It's awesome? Well of course it does! I wrote it! ;) Just kidding! Once again sorry for it being short! Please rate and review! Also thank you again Dei-Dreamer! See ya!!**


	4. My little secrets

Akastuki's Untouchable Blossom

**A/N: Sorry for the slow update!! Please Enjoy!!**

"Who?" I asked. Naruto looked at me and gave me a foxy smile. "You heard me." I was so close to knocking his lights out but decided against it. He continued to smile. Gaara sighed and shook his head. "His name is Itachi Uchiha and he's coming to our school today." I looked at him. That was the first time I'd heard him speak before. I thought for a moment before my brother's voice came out of the phone.

"Sakura, watch out for this kid. If Orochimaru wants him there's got to be a good reason. This is your next assignment. Complete as soon as possible. Dismissed." my brother's voice showed all authority. "Got it!" I said and hung up. I slipped my phone into my back pocket. I left Naruto and Gaara alone. I walked into the school just as the bell rang for us to go to our lockers. I'll go with that.

I found my advisors room. There was kids my age and a year older. In the room was Naruto. I raised an eyebrow. "How did you get here so fast?" I asked. He gave me another foxy smile. "I don't know." I smacked him on the head. Gaara didn't do anything. He just watched. I huffed and found a seat in the back of the room.

Just then in came two really hot guys. I swear I had hearts coming out of my eyes. I shook my head and calmed down. I got a good look at them both. One was a little taller then me with dark blue hair that stuck out in the back with some bangs in his face and large black eyes. The other was about a little taller then the other boy, he had long black hair that was in a ponytail with bangs in his face too, he also had black eyes but not as large. He also had lines in between his eyes. They both looked like brothers. The 'chicken-butt haired' (I didn't make up the name!) one was about my age while the other was about a year older.

The teacher asked them to introduce themselves but froze when he saw me he raised an eyebrow and asked me to tell the class my name too. As if I really cared if they knew or not but might as well. I sighed and walked to the front next to the tallest one. We all introduced ourselves.

"My name is Sasuke Uchiha." said the 'chicken-butt haired boy.' (Once again not mine!) Realization hit me, I looked to the older boy. "I'm Itachi Uchiha." he said in a milky voice. My knees were a little weak. I took a deep breath and stood tall. I look to see all my classmates looking at me. The males were drooling. I closed my eyes. "I'm Sakura Haruno." I held back more heavy sarcasm. I went back to my seat. The two brothers sat around me.

Sasuke sat in front of me while Itachi sat next to me. I looked at Naruto. He had a serious face. He's a lot cuter with a serious face then without. I looked at Itachi, he was staring at me. I rolled my eyes. "It's pink, people! Get over it!" I snapped. Itachi chuckled. "No that wasn't going to ask. I was going to ask about the red and black. Why have so much of it?" he asked in a smexy voice. I mentally giggled then I mentally slapped myself and threatened myself that if I ever did that again I would wear my bra on the outside of my shirt for a week.

I shut up. "It's because it's our colors." I answered. He raise an eyebrow. "Your colors?" he asked. I smirked and leaned closer to him. "Watch out rich boy, you entered a danger zone. This city is ruled by gangs and currently the legendary Akastuki. So, if you can't handle danger you best go back where you came from, little boy." I leaned back and stared at him. He smirked. "Those are the colors, eh? Interesting. I'm not a rich boy, I don't care much for money. But... how do you get into the gang, little girl?" he asked leaning closer. I kept a cool expression. "You have to impress the recruiter and if you do that you have to meet the lord and he makes the final decision." I said cooly. He nodded. "And who is this recruiter?" he asked. I gave a fake surprised look.

"A rich boy want's to be part the Akastuki? How is that?" I joked. "But if you must know, I'm the recruiter." I became serious. He smirked. "I see. Now how would I became a member?" he leaned a little closer. I narrowed my eyes. "This ain't no joke! If you want to be part of our gang you gonna have to prove yourself. But first, why want to be in a gang anyway, rich boy?" I asked coldly. He gave a straight face. "I don't want to a rich boy and besides the life I'm in right now. It isn't me. I used to be in a gang. I loved that life." he looked down.

The it clicked Orochimaru wanted the Uchiha for his plans to take over the city. I looked him in the eyes. "Ok. I'll give you my recommendation. Orochimaru want's you, most like in the normal way and the sick way. We don't want to have that happen to you so after school find me and we'll leave." I instructed. Itachi nodded solemnly. I looked at Naruto, he had a blank face. He smiled sadly at me. I closed my eyes. I tried to stop the wave of sadness but I was hit with it! Full force!

I hate Orochimaru and Kabuto so much. Not only did they kill my parents, threaten my 'family', kill innocent, but they did a twisted thing to me. Worse then all of that. They took what was left of me. Latterly.

I can't love anyone, I can't go through a day without having something happen to my body like a heart attack, sometimes my body shuts down for no reason, I can't dream anymore, and when the day I want to have children comes, it wont happen because of them. They have taken everything I have left to give. The only thing left is my brother. If I loose him... it's over... I give up. I wont be able to take it anymore. My family doesn't know this.

They did this to me when my parents died, if Pein fond out... I don't know what he would do. When one of my little spasms happed I disappear into my room until it's over. I don't know how much more I can take of this...

**A/N:So... how was it? Sorry if it makes no sense! If you have questions just ask!! Please rate and review!! Have a good day!!**


	5. Snotty troll doll

Akastuki's Untouchable Blossom

**A/N: Hey everyone! Sorry for the slow update! Please enjoy!**

I stared at the clock. I narrowed my eyes. God! Why wont time go faster!? I hate school. "...Um how about you Sakura? Can you answer this question?" the teacher asked. "146 with the power of 2." I answered with out looking to the teacher or the board. I continued my stare down with the clock. And it was winning! After this I have study hall then I'm free!

I miss everyone. I sighed silently. Then the bell rang. I shot up out of my seat with my things and out the door before everyone else even got up. I raced to study hall and went to the clip board to sign myself in. I knew that because that's how all the teachers do it. They have a clip board on a desk or something and you have to sign yourself in.

I look down the list looking for my name but one of the names caught my eye. I pointed to it and followed the name. I raise an eyebrow. Uchiha.... Itachi. And then like a sick coincident under his was Uchiha Sasuke. Then under his name, for all the world to see was my name. I checked myself in and went to a seat. We all sat at circular tables and from the sign says only 3 to a table.

I leaned my back against the wall and closed my eyes. People entered and found seats around me. "Hey there, can I sit with you?" asked a man's voice. I opened my eyes to see Itachi standing at one of the seats waiting for my permission to sit. I nodded. He took a seat across from me. Our study hall is so large that there has to be two teachers. One man the other woman.

"Come in quietly and get to work." the man ordered. I looked over at him. I leaned back and closed my eyes. This is boring. Itachi was doing some homework in math. I already did all my homework so I didn't have to worry. There was some light murmurs in the cafeteria. "Hey!" the woman yelled. "Keep your voices off!" I shot a glare in her direction. Make me bitch.

My phone vibrated in my front pocket. I pulled it out and looked at it. I just got a text message from my older brother. I looked over at the teachers, they were looking at the computer in front of them. I hid my phone under the table and read the text.

_R u ok?_

I shook my head and text back to him.

_No. I'm dying of boredom._

_Hardy har_

_no seriously! I nearly past out in math! Bored as hell_

_poor u_

_thax_

_no prob._

_O um I recruited the uchiha_

_..._

_Hello?_

_... one moment_

I waited in silents. I looked up at Itachi. He was still focused on his homework. I stared at him for a moment before someone yelling made us both jump. "Kiba! Sit down and be quiet!" the woman snapped. "Yeah! You too Shikamaru! Wake up!" the man yelled. I looked around to see if anyone noticed that I still had my phone. No one had. My phone vibrated again. I looked down.

_What do u think of him?_

_I think he's our material, he used to be in a gang. Maybe thats y orochimaru was after him_

_you think_

_yep...._

_Do u mind?_

_No not at all_

_ur not mad?_

_No_

_I'll c u when I get home_

_yep bye_

_bye_

I closed my phone and shoved it into my front pocket. I wonder what is wrong with my brother. Does he not like the idea? Maybe I should have asked him first. Wait! I'm the recruiter! I can do what ever the hell I want! I closed my eyes.

What a day. My mind went over all that happened today. I ran over it again and again. It didn't make sense. I must have fallen asleep because I felt a hand on my shoulder shaking me gently. I cracked open my eyes to see Itachi.

He smiled at me. "Time to wake up, sleepy-head!" he said cheerfully. I made a face. And sat up. My neck was stiff from laying one way for a while. I cracked my neck and figures. I looked around to see people getting up and leaving. Wahoo! I slept through most of a class period!

I stood up and headed to my locker. Itachi followed after me. I took only the things that I would need and slammed my locker closed. I followed Itachi to his locker. He was grabbing out his things and stuffed them into his back pack. He slammed his locker too and followed me to the front of the building that led to the parking lot.

We were almost off school grounds. "Well, would you look at that!? If it isn't the Akastuki leader's little sister!" said a snotty voice that could only belong to Karin. I turned to see the red head that I had predicted. "Omg! Karin! You look different! Uglier then before! I though that was impossible! Wow, you really proved me wrong, big time!" I exclaimed in a sour voice.

Karin tried to glare daggers through me. It didn't work. Idiot. I growled. "Back off you redheaded Barbie! Hmm... did I say 'Barbie? I meant troll doll!" I hissed. Karin was about to remark but I turned and walked out of the neutral zone and into Akastuki territory. Itachi followed after me with a smirk on his face. I ignored the others and headed home.

There are places in the city where the gangs don't own it. The police protect it really well. Gang members are allowed in there but they can't clam it as theirs.

We were silent all the way home. We walked up the steps and I entered the house with Itachi following behind calmly. Hopefully for his sake, my brother excepts him or there will be dire consciences for him. If he is not accepted...

My brother will kill him.

**A/N: I wont spell right when they are writing notes or texting, ok? Not that I spell correct anyway! but just a heads up! Please rate and review! Have a good day and a cookie! (Throws cookies!)**


	6. Not the only one

Akastuki's Untouchable Angel

**A/N: Hey Everyone! Good news! I'm alive! Here! please enjoy!**

We stopped in the livingroom. All the members we gathered around whispering to each other. I shook my head. "You guys seriously need to get new hobbies." I pointed out. They all looked up at me. "Yeah, yeah." Kakuzu muttered. I shook my head and pointed to the Uchiha that stood next to me. "Everyone, this is Itachi Uchiha. Itachi this is everyone." I said blankly.

I sat down in the middle of the room for my brother to start his interrogation. I closed my eyes and listened to my brother start asking Itachi basic information about himself and such. We sat there for about a half hour when my brother came to a conclusion. "Your in." he stated.

I grinned and shot up. "Ha!" I pointed to Hidan. He jumped up as well. "Damn!" I did a little victory dance. "I told you I could get my brother to approve of two people! Oh! What now!?" I taunted. Hidan started to mutter under his breath. I continued my little victory dance. All the other members all stared a little confused. Konan burst out laughing. She was in on the joke.

Hidan grumbled as he reached into his pocket and pulled out a 50 dollar bill. I paused my victory dance to snatch the dollar and stuff it into the pocket then went on with my dance. Soon they all caught on. "Oh wow." Zetsu said. "She just suckered Hidan out of 50$." I made a face at Hidan as he sulked away. Konan stopped laughing and came to me. "I think it's time that we go shopping." she said. I nodded.

Soon Tobi caught on and burst out laughing. "Tobi loved it!" Tobi laughed. I rolled my eyes playfully and shook my head. "Yeah yeah, shut up Tobi." Deidara muttered. I stuck my tongue out at the mopy blond. He stuck his tongue out back at me.

I shook my head and turned to my brother. "I'm gonna show Itachi our borders." I told him. My brother nodded and sulked away. I rolled my eyes. I waved for Itachi to follow me. We both hopped down the steps. "Sorry about that." I called over my shoulder. "No problem." Itachi shrugged it off.

We walked around the town. I showed Itachi all the makers and how to know how far you can go. "Now," I turned to him. "Can you show me where you live?" I asked. Itachi nodded and lead me out of our boundaries. I looked around to find out that we just entered Orochimaru's territory. As we walked into the building section I pulled out my phone and dialed my 'home' number.

"Yeah?" it was Sasori. "Hey, is my brother there?" I asked. I heard a muffled 'yeah' in the background. "We've got yet another problem." I said looking at Itachi. He had stopped and watched me with a questionable twinkle in his eyes. "What is it?" My brother asked. He was closer now. "Itachi's home is in Orochimaru's territory. Yeah and from where we are right now he's not too far from Orochimaru's main base." I said.

I ran my hand through my hair. 'What should we do? He'll probably go to Itachi's home some time soon looking for him." I walked on toward the houses. Itachi pointed to an expensive looking house. I looked at the house number and told it to my brother. "So should he came and live with us?" I asked.

"Hmmmm.... I think that would probably be a good idea." my brother seemed uneasy. I understood why hee feels this way. Orochimaru can sleep at night even if he killed an innocent family. It doesn't matter to him as long as he gets what he wants. I felt my eyes burn. I'm not the only one that Orochimaru has hurt.

_Flashback:_

_I was walking down the street with Ino. She is my best friend. Her big brother is Deidara. He introduced us a few days after I joined the gang. I just had my 13__th__ birthday not too long ago. I was out spending the money I got from it at the mall with Ino. _

"_So how is my brother?" Ino asked. "I don't see him too much anymore." I shrugged. "He's okay I guess. I'll have him call you when I get home, 'kay?" I asked. I know how she felt my brother Pein is in a gang. The only difference is that I'm right beside him. Ino isn't._

"_That would be great! Thanks!" she cheered. I smiled. "Hey no problem." I shrugged it off. I'm soft when it comes to brother/ sister love. We both walked down the street. We were about to enter Akastuki territory. When I heard the screeching of a car hitting it's breaks. I turned to slow as Westside gang lord's lackeys came out of nowhere and tackled us. _

_We both screamed. My chin got cement burned. I looked up to see Ino struggling. She was yelling at the people and saying some very foul things. I felt my arms be bound behind my back. I felt a rag be brought over my face. I tasted some kind of chemical. Suddenly, I felt very dizzy._

_I closed my eyes and was out in a matter of minutes._

_When I woke up I was in a chair with my hands tied behind my back. I started to panic. I looked around to see that I was in a dark room. After a few minutes someone came in and slapped me across the face. It stung terribly. I knew that I would cry. Suddenly I saw a little light._

_It was the light of a camera. A video camera. "Say 'hi' to your brother, little blossom." _

**A/N: There is more to the flashback but I don't know a better way to end it. Please rate and review and I will update soon! Have a good day! **


	7. But he didn't

Akastuki's Untouchable Angel

**AN: Sorry for the slow Update! Oh hey! Is anyone intrested in being a beta for some of my stories? If so could you let me know which one? Thanks and enjoy!**

_I stared at the light for a minute but I turned my head away. My eyes watered though I knew that tears would never come out. My cheek still stung terribly. Those bustards! "Leave me alone!" I yelled. That earned me another smack. "We're live, kitty cat." he purred. I felt a wave of sadness wash over me. I gave in. "Big brother!" I called out to him. I heard the man chuckle._

"_Beg him to come and get you." he instructed. I blinked away tears that would never fall. "Please, Big brother..." I bit my lip. This is going to hurt. Bad. "KILL THESE SONS OF BITCHES!!!" I yelled with all the air in my lungs. That too earned me another slap. I was sobbing tearlessly. "Please..." I whimpered softly. I realized that I was giving them what they wanted but I have no energy to fight it any longer._

"_Please... help me..." I looked up pitifully. "Help!" I whimpered. I'm a real baby. "I don't want to be here anymore..." I muttered. He turned off the camera. Then I remembered something. "Ino!! Where is Ino?!" I yelled to the man. He gave me a look to suggest that he was thinking. Then a wicked smile crossed his face. "I. Don't. Know." he teased._

_Ice froze my blood. "Where. Is. She?!" I yelled and started to thrash. "If you hurt her you'll be _dead_! DEAD!!!"I screamed. The man laughed and grabbed out a phone and messed with it for a minute before turning it to me. I stared at the gruesome screen for a long minute. My eyes widen in horror._

"_No..." I whispered. That was Ino's phone. The man stepped forward and placed the phone on my lap. I stared at the horrible screen. I can't believe this. It has to be a lie! It just has to! No way that something could be like that! He turned the camera back on."No... no...!" I started to yell. "Nooo!!" my voice cracked._

_I slumped forward and looked at the phone blankly. I must have passed out because the next thing I knew someone was shaking me and yelling for me to wake up. I looked up to see a different man then before. _

_I looked down in my lap to see the phone. The light that it provided was gone but I could still see my worst nightmare. He will kill me! I can't believe this. _

_The man untied me and helped me stand. I was like a rag doll. I held Ino's phone in my hand as we walked out into the sun light. My eyes burned from the gaze. I held my head down. I looked up ever so slightly to see the Westside gang lord. Fire flooded through my veins. I ran toward him._

_I pounded on his chest with my fists. I hardly had any energy. I crumbled to the floor. He just laughed. I wanted to pluck his tongue out. The man came over and got me to my feet. I kept the phone safely in my hand. We walked through the city. When we got to the border I looked up to see our gang._

_Boy did they look pissed. Orochimaru had his hand on my shoulder and squeezed it. I slipped Ino's phone into my pocket. Orochimaru leaned closer to me so I could hear his voice only. "Go to him, pet." he snickered in my ear._

_I wanted to punch him in the gut and pull out his hair but now, I want to be 'home' with my family. He let go of me. I raised my hands toward my brother and ran to him. "Big brother!" I cried and ran into him. He hugged me. He made me look at him. His eyes were hard. He felt my face, looking at my bruises._

_He hugged me again. He squeezed me tightly. "Are you ok?" he whispered into my ear. I nodded slowly. I finally pulled away. I looked over at Deidara. Tears welled up in my eyes. "I..." my voice cracked. "I'm so sorry!" I cried and ran into his arms. Deidara gave me a tight hug._

_When he let go, I fell to the pavement. I pulled out Ino's phone and opened it up. I stared at the picture for a moment. It showed Ino in the corner of a bright white room. Her head was down, face and body were coated in her blood. Her chest had multiple stab wounds and her hair was more red then blond. Blood flowed out of her mouth like a blocked stream._

_Her once bright blue eyes were dim and lifeless. Her limbs were bent in ways that even in death looked painful. Her skin was pale from death and her cloths were torn and tattered. I felt sick just looking at it. The corner that she was in was stained red._

_I looked up into Deidara's confused eyes. "Why do you have Ino's phone?" he asked me as he and the rest of the gang kneeled around me. I brought the phone to him. I was shaking so badly. He took it and turned it around to look at the screen. I sobbed tearlessly and through my arms around Pein. I could hear Deidara's breathing speed up._

"_Sakura..." he whispered softly. I let go of my brother and turned to Deidara. His eyes were blood shot. He stared at me. "What... happened...?" she asked softly. My heart started to beat faster. I shook my head. "I-I don't know. I don't know. I don't know!" I repeated over and over again. My voice was weighed down by sadness._

_His eyes filled with tears. "What happened? Deidara? Sakura?" Konan asked. "She's gone..." Deidara whispered. "What?" Sasori asked. Tears fell from Deidara's eyes. "She's gone." he said more loudly. "Who is?" Pein asked cautiously. A lot of good that did. "My sister, man! My sister is gone! Dead! Never to be seen again! Gone!" Deidara yelled. "What?!" Konan cried._

_Deidara's eyes shed tears of sadness and anger. "That bastard beat up Sakura, but-, but she's in a gang! That's what to be expected! But _my _sister! Innocent Ino! Was killed! Brutally! By that bastard!!!" Deidara yelled in pain. For some reason, even though I was suppose to be unable to cry, I cried my heart out that day. I wished I was dead and not Ino. I wished that he'd of killed me instead._

_But he didn't._

_He killed Ino._

**AN: How was that? A little gruesome? Not really? I don't know. Please rate and review and think about being my Beta!! Bye!**


	8. BUSTED!

Akastuki's Untouchable Angel

**A/N: Sorry for the long update! I made the chapter longer though, please enjoy!**

I felt like crying again. I turned and walked to the house that Itachi lived in. I haven't seen Orochimaru sense that day other then my other mission. Still, I feel a nagging sense inside me. It scares me... a I would never voice my pain. If I did, I would be less than who I really am. I feel bad though. Pein thinks he knows all about me!!

He thinks we are so close! How can I not tell him how I really feel?! If I told him that I haven't told him the whole truth, he'll be hurt. But if he found out that something was wrong and I never told him, he'll be so mad and sad. It's a lose lose situation. Continue my pain and not tell anyone, or tell them and face the truth.

I'll stick with pain and loneliness. I don't want to burden my family anymore! To tell them the truth may break me._ Or cure me. _Another voice said. I shook it away and picked up speed toward Itachi's house.

Itachi's long legs helped him keep good pace. "I'm going to threaten your family." I told him. I didn't need to add 'if they don't listen' he already knew. No need to waste my both stopped outside his door. Itachi pulled out his key and opened the door. We both walked in. The house was large and very open. Everything was very expensive looking.

I adopted a smug look. "You are such a rich boy." I said smugly. Itachi ignored me. I heard footsteps from the next room. Sasuke came into view. "Itachi, mom and dad want to see you." he said annoyed and walked back to the room. Itachi looked at me. I narrowed my eyes but nodded for him to go. He headed to the next room. I followed at his heels.

Something is eating at my gut. We got close to the room. I stopped when I heard a voice. It made me stop in my place. Itachi stopped as well. I listened. "I'm very impressed with you're eldest boy, Mr. Uchiha." He said smoothly. My blood ran cold. The man in the other room was Orochimaru.

I flipped open my phone quickly and speed dialed home. "Yeah?" It was Zetsu. I narrowed my eyes as Orochimaru started to talk about how good his boarding 'school' 's really talking about his gang. Not a real school. I can play this too.

_Game: Who can get the Uchiha confused and get them to stay in which school FIRST!_

_Combatants: Sakura, Orochimaru._

_1,... 2,... 3,..... _

_Begin!_

"Shhh!" I hissed it into my phone. The other line went silent. I stuck it into my pocket upside down. The speaker out of my pocket. Still open. I wrapped Itachi's arm around my shoulders. I placed my hand on his waist. He gave me a confused look. 'Play along.' I mouthed. He nodded.

We walked into the room. I placed a smile upon my face and side hugged Itachi faking a laugh. Everyone looked at me as we entered the room. Sasuke raised his eyebrows. I smiled at him too. I tried to ignore the look Orochimaru was sending me. I could feel it burrowing into my soul. He hasn't forgotten about me sneaking into his base and gaining some dirt on him and his men.

It makes me feel uneasy that they are here. On my mission I didn't really get in THIS close of contact. I feel sick and plus, the man just plain scares me. To see him again, my none sleep nightmares will be invaded again. By this man. Just by being here. I hate that! I closed my eyes and took a deep breath before looking at Itachi's parents.

His mother had the same deep black eyes as her sons. She was about as tall as Sasuke. God! I'm short! She had some of her dark blue hair in front of her face while the rest goes down to the middle of her slim back. She was quite thin. Very pale.

His father also has the dark black eyes. He has marks on his face that may symbolize a permeant frown. He has shorter black bangs and longer hair in the back, to the top of his spinal cord. Also quite thin. Plenty muscle on his bones. Mostly fit. Strong. Fit. Powerful. A leader. Also pale.

Itachi smirked down at me. "Sakura, this is my mom, Mikoto, and my dad, Fugaku." he told me. I looked them both in the eyes and smiled. Looking from Mikoto to Fugaku. "Hello." I said politely. They both stared. Mikoto smiled softly. Her husband didn't look pleased. Bastard. "Mom, dad, this is Sakura." he introduced me to them.

I looked over at was looking back, cooly. I wanted to kick his ass then and there. I held myself. I bit back any sarcasm and smiled at him. "Off recruiting for more 'students' for your 'school', Orochimaru?_" _I eyes narrowed slightly. Yeah I know what you're doing, you perverted old man. I didn't say that but well, you know. We both sat on the love seat by the door way into the room. Perfect.

I know that my family is still listening. Yeah hoo!

_Sakura: 1_

_Orochimaru:0_

I sneered at him then turned it back into a cute I'm-a-prepy-happy-highschool-girl-that-doesn' stared back. We kept talking for about an hour. The score was pissing me off.

_Sakura: 35_

_Orochimaru: 43_

Not only does that attack my pride but it also attacks my dignity, as a WINNER! Oh well, right? Right?! RIGHT!?!? man, I hate losing so much. By the end of and hour and a half sense Itachi and I have showed up the tides turn.

_Sakura:58_

_Orochimaru:54_

I'm so happy. I smiled smugly at him. I know that he has the same imaginary score in his head. He shoots me a quick glare before smiling at Mikoto and Fugaku. "I'm going to get going. It was a pleasure to meet you both. Sorry for taking up your time." he stood up and shook hands with them then Itachi who was hesitant to shack back. I smiled and shook his hand as well.

Although, my insides were turning the whole time. I finally pulled my hand away. It was getting late and dark outside. "Sakura," he said catching my attention. I looked into his snake eyes. "I'll give you a ride home. It's late out. You should be home." he said smoothly. My blood ran cold again. "No, it's ok. My brother can come pick me up." I bit back a snarl. Orochimaru smiled and I knew what he was going to do.

"Oh! But why waste the gas?" he smiled but only I could see the wickedness in it. I glared at him. "We don't own a car." I grumbled hating Orochimaru all over again. Mikoto and Fugaku raised their eyebrows. I felt my face burning. I so hate that man. "No car?" Fugaku asked skeptical. I looked over at him and nodded. "We shouldn't make your brother walk ALL the way over here." he said in fake courtesy. I hate him, I hate him, I hate him!!

"No. My brother _doesn't_ mind walking over here to pick me up." I hissed. I'm sorry but he is seriously trying to piss me off. I stomped to the door and walked out. I don't care if it was rude. I turned around to face them. "Pardon, but I'm an adult! I don't need my big brother to come and get me!" I growled. I looked at Itachi. I gave him a stern look. He stared back calmly. He nodded and darted for the stairs.

I closed the door and leaned up against the house and waited. I closed my eyes. Just then the door opened and Orochimaru walked out. I jumped back. He chuckled as I glared daggers.

_I'm afraid..._

My insides churned but I continued the tough outer shell. He walked toward me and grabbed my arms. I tried to yank my arms away but only cause pain for myself. I hissed through my teeth. I glared at him even more.

_I'm alone...._

"Have you told your dearest big brother what happened?" he asked me, smiling wickedly. I had a brain fart. I furrowed my brow. Then I remembered. When all my humanity was basically ripped from my body like when you accidently snap a rubber band. Like that. My heart hurt. "No," I admitted. "But, when I do, him and all the rest of my family will _rip you apart!_" I snarled. He studied me closely.

"What kind of web have you woven yourself into?" he whispered more to himself but loud enough for me to hear perfectly. I growled. He finally talked to me. "So, what have you not told your brother that will cause them to 'rip me apart'?" he asked sarcastically. I glared daggers. My heart pounding. The hate and fear built up over the years finally broke through.

"That after mom and dad died!!- by your hands!!! Right in front of me!!! You guys basically killed me!!! I hate you all so much!! You took away my humanity!! I hate you so much!!!!! I hate you!! I hate you!! If you EVER touch any of my family or friends, even if it is the last thing I ever do, I will kill far worse then how you killed INO and my PARENTS!!! That I swear to you!!!" I screamed. Orochimaru stepped back looking into my eyes. He then smiled again this time sweetly. I got sick to my stomach. All the anger passed. It was replaced by fear.

"That's too bad..." he said looking at me. "It's sad they had to find out this way..." he trailed off. I blinked. What the hell? "What?" I asked dumbly. "You're going to tell them?" I asked slowly. He looked into my eyes and the evil snake bastard that I hate so much reemerged. "Because..." he trailed off. He walked down the porch. That left me dumb founded. "Why?" I asked momentary forgetting my sudden pang of fear.

He stopped and looked over at me slowly. "Because, you just told them." he turned and walked to his car. I froze. I looked down at my still open phone. My blood ran cold. "Ummm..... big brother.... are you there....?" my stomach crunched. Orochimaru let out a hideous laugh as he climbed into his car.

"....Sakura. Get home now. We need to talk."

_I'm in deep shit..._

**A/N: How was that? Lilke it? Please rate and review! I want.... 5 before I start the next chapter. Thanks! Have a good day!**


	9. Importaint note

**Authors Note...**

**I'm sorry I haven't been updating, a close friend of mine is in the hospital and is dying. I need to be with him. I'm sorry, I will update as soon as I can. I'm sorry don't loose faith in me. I will update as soon as I can. Thank you for reading this. I will try to update soon. Have a good day everyone. Thank you for your support.**

**~Cherry Blossom Girl13~**


	10. Facing my fate

Akastuki's Untouchable Angel

**A/N: I'm sorry for the slow update, but, Cloud, my friend in the hospital, is alive and back in action! This is to all that didn't give up on me and showed your support to Cloud. He says thank you to you all! Thank you!! Please enjoy!**

I started walking home slowly. Itachi at my heels. I know that he heard everything. It hurts my heart a little. I can't believe that man! I hate him so much! I can't believe I blurted that out like I did. Am I stupid?! The reason I didn't tell them about it was because I didn't want them to know!! Not for them to find out in one of the most terrible ways; over the phone. I kept it in my heart for so long.... maybe it was about time it came out!

That made me start to feel so much better. Until I see my family's face. Then I'm so worse again. I lied to them all this time. Every time one of them asked me if I was ok, it was a lie when I said yes! When they asked me that question, they were not directing it to the problem I was REALLY having but still. A lie is a lie. If there is something my brother and I hate a LOT, is a liar. My brother may kill, steal, threaten, fight, and a lot of other bad things, but NEVER lied. We both hate it so much, it makes us sick.

It makes me even more sick to know that I am the very thing that I hate. How sick and twisted is that? I wonder how disappointed in me, they are. Ino must be turning in her grave. God rest her soul. I feel so sick. So dirty. I wish I was anyone other then me.

Itachi was holding his things. He was looking at the ground. I watched him from the corner of my eye. He looked detracted as well. I pulled my eyes away from him. I watched the gravel. I feel an aching feeling in my heart. Boy, my hearts been on the frits all day today. Maybe it was the apple I had this morning. Damn apples. We soon crossed into Akatsuki territory. My stomach crunched. By the time we got 'home' I had thought up what I was going to say. I was going to be calm and rational about this whole thing.

I was going to tell them the whole truth. First I would sit them all down and tell them the story from the beginning. I would be specific. I would not answer any questions during my story. Then I will answer them all in the end. I will be proud that I told them the truth. I will be happy because they will all be there. For me. Yes, like a family. This all made me feel so special. So very happy.

_Now I know..._

We stopped in front of my home. I stared at it. Itachi was looking down at me with a hard look on his face. He may not know _exactly _what is going on other then I spilled a secret that no one knew at home and now their out for blood. In retrospect. They are out for MY blood, to be exact. I swallowed my fear for a moment and walked to the door. I climbed the stairs slowly. Itachi behind me. I catiously opened the door.

No one attacked me. They didn't start yelling either. I wish that they would though. All that they did was stare at me. I didn't like when they stared at me with that look of pure disappointment. It also had a touch of sadness and a look of maybe.... guilt? There is no reason for them to be guilty about anything. I'm the one who is gonna burn in hell. I'm the one that lied. I'm the one that was basically living a double life.

Pein looked over at me. I just wanted to rip out my own heart, it would hurt a lot less then the look my brother gave me. It looked so hurt, so distrusted, so.... alone. My brother, the man I love the most in the world, was in pain because of me. I feel like crap. I should though, right? I mean, I lied the whole time I was here! That's bad right? Especially sense I didn't lie to a bunch of friends, I lied to my family. People I will always love. They are the real influence on my life and I stabbed them in the back. I wouldn't be surprised if they all started to hate my guts and would never forgive me.

_...that it may be hard...._

"Why didn't you tell me?" Pein asked softly, like he couldn't believe it. I can't either! I looked away. "I don't know." I mumbled. It suddenly hit me, my brother always thinks there is an answer to everything. But before I could undo my mistake, my brother spoke. "You have to know, Sakura!" He snapped. I stared at him. My heart stung. Everyone looked at my brother. "How can you not know!? It was your choice not to tell us! Do you know how bad this looks!? Not only did you lie to us, but your family! We are your family and you lied to all of us! More importantly, you lied to me." he sounded hurt. I looked into his dark eyes.

Because I knew where to look, I saw the pain in his eyes. The betrayal. "I didn't know how to tell you!" I cried. Pein's eyes filled with anger. "'Didn't know' how to tell me?! Sakura! This could have made our lives a lot more simple!" he raised his voice. "And at the same time, it couldn't! What's done is done! So what if I told you!? It's not like you could do anything to fix it!" I raised my voice too. I stopped. We all did.

I took a deep breath.

_...to tell the ones I love....._

"Nagato," I used my brothers real name. "I love you so much, big brother, with all my heart and soul. Everyone," I looked over the people I saw as my family. The ones that love me for me. "I love you guys so much, I couldn't tell you. I couldn't tell you all that I was hurt, that I was a monster. I just couldn't!" I cried. I wanted to cry so bad but of course no luck there. The Akatsuki shifted quietly. They all know this is between Pein and I. All the really hard battles are between Pein and I.

"Tell me all that happened." Pein ordered. I ran my had through my hair. At least he calmed down a little. "The whole story?" I sighed. Pein nodded. "The whole thing." I walked over to the couch. Sasori scooted over so I can sit. Kisame pulled up a chair for Itachi, who I forgot was here. Sasori put his arm around me. I leaned my head on his shoulder and began telling my story. From the beginning.

_.....that to me....._

We stayed up almost all night, listening and telling.

_...they are the most...._

It was so emotional that I ended up crying into my brothers' arms. The only place I would forever feel safe. The only place.

_....important people in my life._

**A/N: I learned a small lesson that may sound simple now, but I didn't understand it before. I thought I lost him cause his heart stopped, and as they were taking him to the morge, he came back. For real. I cried my eyes out. Thank you all!! Please rate and review! Have the greatest day of your lives!**


	11. Thank god, and Jashin

****

Akatsuki's Untouchable Angel

A/N: Sorry for the slow update! Please forgive me, this chapter isn't in a lot of detail but it was necessary to have. Enjoy!

"I was only 7 when you moved out and went to the city to live with Konan and start a gang up with all your friends. I missed you a lot, but I knew I would see you again, no matter who you went up against because you and your friends were close. You were closer to them then you ever were with mom and dad. They truly were your family, huh?

"Anyway, it was OK for about 2.. maybe more like 3 years. In any case, the Westside Gang Lord showed up at our doorstep one day. Fooled my parents and me. We thought he was just someone who needed help. I was 'bout 10. My birthday was coming up. Only a few weeks. He came in and before any of us even knew what was going on, his white haired subordinate, Kabuto, he came in right after him. He said he was alone and needed assistance, Orochimaru had said. Now I know why he lied...

"That night, I watched him kill my mom and dad. Slowly and painfully. He kept asking them what you held most precious. Mom and dad refused to speak, either that or they didn't know what to say, so Orochimaru stabbed them both and let them bleed out, slowly and painfully. Kabuto held me in place, made me watch them die. Orochimaru's men searched our home and finally they came with the conclusion that the thing you love most, Nagato, was me. So they took me.

"I don't remember exactly what they did. All I truly remember is the pain. I remember hours on hours of nonstop pain most of the time, other times, my body didn't want to remember... then, one day, the pain stopped. And when they came back for more experiments, still no pain. The entire time I had not spoken, and did not plan to start. The less I said, the better it was. If I had known... if only I had known that you were somewhere close by, Nagato, I would have tried to escape. But I didn't know, so I didn't try.

"That is, until one day, someone mentioned your name, saying that you and Kisame beat up some guy that I knew was here every day. That's when I knew you had to of been nearby. So, when I got the chance, I ran. I had been slowly retraining my muscles to move again, so I could ran. I was always a fast runner. So, when I broke out, and got momentum, they couldn't catch me. And after a little while of running, the Westside gang lord called his lackeys off. Now, I know it was cause I walked into Akatsuki territory.

"I was so afraid, and hungry, aching everywhere. I was in an unfamiliar place and all I could think about was dying out there alone and never seeing you again or avenging our parents. I was seriously messed up. Finding you was luck, I think." I say softly, tears in my eyes. Flashes of mom and dad, dead imprints on my vision.

Nagato pulls me into his arms and hugs me tightly.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Pein whispers into my hair. His body tense. He doesn't sound mad anymore. More... sad. Why shouldn't he be? That was a big secret I was keeping from him.

"I didn't... I don't know." I sob, clenching him tightly. "Please don't hate me, brother, please."

He pulls away keeping me at arms length, eyes hard. "I'd never hate you, Sakura, I just need you to be honest with me. You know how much I hate lying, _you know it. _It would be so much better for you to just start out with the truth before it escalates like this. How can I trust you if this whole time you've been lying to me?"

His voice was soft and his eyes were sad, like he desperately needed an answer he could believe. He wants to believe me, I can tell, I just... don't have a good reason.

"I don't know. I-I have to earn it back?" I sob, whipping my nose on the tissue Konan offered.

Pein nods. "Yes. I had to beat it into these fools on how much I want honesty, but you should know how much I value it." Wow, talk about a kick in the pride. Pein knows where the low blows are, huh?

I nod solemnly. Pein cradles me in his arms, resting his chin on the top of my head. "Alright," he continues, looking around at the rest of the Akatsuki. "Sense we are being honest, anyone got anything to say?"

The room is silent for a moment, before, "I do, un." It was Deidara.

I look at him, waiting like the rest of the Akatsuki and Itachi. He smiles sheepish before containing. "I ate the last hot dog after Hidan called dibs."

The Jashinist gawks. "Fucker! I kicked Tobi's ass for that!"

Tobi nods in agreement, rubbing his behind.

"I'm sorry Hidan, honest to God!" Deidara continues, waving his hands out in front of him. The white haired man jumps to his feet.

"Jashin, bitch! It's Jashin!"

I feel a fit of laughter bubbling up inside me, and my back vibrates. Pein is also laughing. Soon the whole room is laughing. All laughing so hard, we're crying. Pein and I hold onto one another tightly, to stabilize ourselves. No one will ever know how much I needed this.

Thank god for Deidara.

And thank Jashin for Hidan.

**A/N: Hehe, poor Tobi. Please rate and review, and have a nice day!**


	12. Join the Akatsuki

Akatsuki's Untouchable Angel

I look over at Itachi slowly. "Great, so now you know we are a bunch of freaks. Still want to join?" Itachi looks surprised like he had forgotten what he was even doing here. Would he change his mind simply on this alone? I don't know about you, but I would be a lot more hesitant about joining this crack job of a gang if I were you. Heavy consideration.

"Of course." Itachi says without a moment's thought. Inconceivable brat! Listen to me!

I stare at him silently, for a moment, not sure if I heard right. Did he say that he's still going to willingly join our gang... without even a moments hesitation? He didn't even seem to give it an ounce of thought! How in the world is he willing to do such a thing without even considering the fact that we might all be a bunch of eggheads?

My brother stares at Itachi probably similarly to my look. He's probably thinking the same thing as I am. Almost like he wasn't sure of what he heard, he says, "Really?"

Itachi nods. "Yes, is there some sort of problem?"

My brother and I share a look. "Uhh, no?" we both mumble, not sure what to say.

"Are you a fucking idiot?" Hidan asks, knocking Tobi out of the recliner. The orange masked man runs to hide behind Zetsu. "Can't you tell that we have all lost our fucking minds?"

Sasori frowns at that. "Speak for yourself."

"Pardon? What the hell did you fucking say, Sasori?"

My red headed friend sighs. "Nothing."

"Thought so," Hidan grunts then glares at Itachi, "Well? Are you going to fucking answer me or stare at my gorgeous looks for the rest of the fucking day?"

Itachi looks away for a moment. "I'm sorry. As to answer your question, my last group had a somewhat same perspective on each other and it was one of the things that I majorly liked about our gang." he looks up at us. He must have been able to tell that we weren't following because he says, "You care about each other. One doesn't assert dominance through fear."

We all stare at him for the longest time in silence.

Finally, I say, "Well then you haven't seen my brother on a bad day."

That gets an annoyed grunt from my brother and a laugh from my soon to be sister in law. Konan gives me a one armed hug and a kiss on the temple. "I love you so much, Cherry Blossom." She says through a laugh.

I hug her back and confess the same love.

Itachi and Nagato go to the backroom to talk in private while the rest of us decide whether we want to ease drop or not. While all the boys are arguing about it, Konan leans in and whispers into my ear, "He's really cute, Sakura. Nice catch."

I laugh and whisper back, "Yeah, sure, okay."

"Yeah, sure, okay." she mocks me teasingly, nudging my shoulder with hers. I nudge her back and smile.

"Okay, he's really, _really _cute. I admit it. But I mean, seriously, he still strikes me as a rich boy." I shrug at the thought then offer a glance to my friend. "I donno. Maybe he'll surprise me. Who knows?"

Konan nods slowly, looking at the door my brother and catch went through. "True."

"Sakura-san," Tobi says, sitting next to me. He grabs my hand and looks me in the eye. Well, I look into one of his and he looks me in one of mine fore his mask hides the other. "Tobi knows Itachi-san."

I stare at him, dumbly. "You do?"

"Yes," he nods.

"From where?"

"Family." Tobi says slowly. Konan and I share a look that he catches. "Tobi is Itachi's older cousin, but Tobi changed his name a long time ago so family wouldn't know who Tobi is but now that Itachi, Sasuke, Fugaku and Mikoto are here, the rest of the family is going to find Tobi and Tobi will have to face the family-!"

It took a second for everything to sink in. I was unaware of Tobi being a part of the Uchiha family but then again, Tobi doesn't speak about his family or his past which none of us ever pressed at. We all have pasts that drove us to this life and Tobi's was Tobi's so we respected his privacy and didn't ask him any more then what he was willing to tell. Still though, the Uchiha family is renown for their... smarts. And everyone here, myself included, thought he was a little... dumb.

I love him despite it but the others like to pick fun at him because of it which makes me sad sometimes but I defend him well. Although, Tobi has these random points where he becomes someone completely different.

My poor masked friend gets more and more distraught as he speaks and the realization making him really sad. I feel bad for my friend so I sling an arm over his shoulder and trying to look into the hole where his one black eye floats around in darkness. "It's okay, Tobi. Don't worry about them, I'm sure that you wont have to even come in contact with the rest of the Uchiha family. Plus, Konan and I wont tell Itachi about you so you can stay Tobi without Itachi knowing."

Tobi looks at me for a moment before hugging me. "Oh, thank you, Sakura-san! Tobi is totally happy because you are so nice to me! Tobi is so happy that you understand."

I hug him back and so does Konan. "You are so welcome Tobi."

"Yeah," Konan says ruffling his hair. "If anyone finds out and gives you shit, let us know and we'll take care of them."

I agree and we go back to listening to the other guys, none of them noticing us or our conversation. By the time that they decide to ease drop, Pein and Itachi emerge from the back room.

"God damnit!" Hidan curses, "You took too long to decide Kisame! I could kill you!"

Kisame stares at him for a moment before grinning. "Haha fucker."

"Dead!"

"Yeah..."

"Unmoving!"

"Oh certainly."

Hidan stares at Kisame for a long moment, his face completely unreadable before he finally says, "I fucking hate you with ever fiber of my being, Kisame, we will fight later." he says solemnly. Kisame grins more.

"Looking forward to it, Hidan."

The room is quiet for the longest time. My brother's black eyes run over anyone wordlessly waiting for anyone else to comment. Once he knows we are silent he continues, "_Anyway, _I have decided to allow Itachi Uchiha into the Akatsuki." There is a round of applause.

I stand before him and smile, loosely. "Well, through all that drama and you still wanted to join us. Wow, you have backbone, Rich Boy." Itachi's dark eyes dance.

"Yes. I do."

**A/N: Well, that's all there is to this short and filler-like chapter. Let me know what you think! Have a good day and leave a comment!**


End file.
